happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brain Undead
Brain Undead is a HTFF episode in which Sunset loses her mind and becomes stupid. Plot In the dead of night at the graveyard, Sunset pops her head from a grave and looks around. She is perturbed as numerous weeds surround her, but before she can really do anything, the weeds and the exposed part of her brain are shredded by a weed wacker. The tree friend holding the weed whacker (Wilt) doesn't notice this and instead looks at the now neat and trim grass of the graveyard around him. As he walks off, Sunset fully climbs out of the grave, now being very stupid with part of her brain missing. Sunset spots Wilt, sees him as a giant flower, and decides she wants to pick him. She follows after him, stumbling like a normal zombie would. Wilt is shown walking up to his van where he is met by Graves. Wilt tosses his weed whacker in the back of the van and Graves is then about to hand money over to Wilt, but he spots Sunset and freaks out. In his terror, Graves leaps into the van and shuts the doors. Wilt seems confused and doesn't notice Sunset, who steps up behind him. She quickly grabs him and attempts to "pluck" him but is far to weak to do so. Wilt now starts to freak out but as he does, Sunset attempts to use magic to "pluck" Wilt. However, as she is now stupid, the spell does the opposite of what it's supposed to do. Wilt's neck suddenly shrinks down to a "normal" size and it seems that's all for a moment, but then his entire head is pulled into his torso. Sunset becomes upset as Wilt falls over dead, but then she spots a flower on the back of the van and walks towards it. Inside the van, Graves freaks out even more and steps on the gas. The van drives off, however Sunset is seen holding onto the back, trying to pluck the flower. Graves looks back, sees Sunset on the van, and freaks out again, causing him to press the gas down harder and, due to him not looking in front of him, Graves crashes the van into a gravestone. Graves, Sunset and numerous gardening tools go flying into the air following the crash. Dusk and Dawn are then shown and both are quickly killed as they are hit by gardening tools. Graves is then seen laying on the ground and he screams in terror as his ears ended up tangled in the weed whacker. Sunset is then seen standing up and she sees the cord of the weed whacker as a flower. She grabs it and pulls on it tight, turning on the weed whacker. Graves is then pulled into and shredded apart by the weed whacker and, as this happens, bits of his brain fly into the air. Bits of his brain land where Sunset's exposed brain is and she suddenly returns to her normal intelligence. The episode then ends with Sunset looking at herself and freaking out having gained Graves's fear of zombies. Moral "It takes brains to solve problems." Fates Injuries # A chunk of Sunset's brain is shredded. # Graves is injured in a crash. Deaths # Wilt's head is pulled into his body. # Dusk is stabbed through the head by hedge trimmers. # Dawn is stabbed by a trowel, a hand rake and a graip. # Graves is shredded by a weed whacker. Category:Season 87 episodes Category:Fan Episodes